daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
6 / 05 / 2009 Campers in the Ardennes
Introduction Characters: Vidar, Nilisha Collins, Kira Roanfid Location: Ardennes Forest Plot summary: Vidar, Nilisha and Kira discuss human campers, Kira's occupation and briefly, Vidar's coven. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) '' Nilisha sighed, wondering why the hell she just couldn't find a decent, quite place in this forest. She almost ran into a group of human campers just minutes ago. CAMPERS for God's sake. Mumbling angrily to herself she climbed onto the next tree, hoping to find some peace high above the ground, out of reach for any human campers that were stupid enough to run around in this forest.'' ---- '' Vidar's penetrating eyes watched Nilisha as she climbed the tree. Waiting until she looked around or down to the floor, Vidar droped silently onto an adjacent branch several meters away and watched, his cloak turned inside out as snow camouflage high up in the snow riddled foliage. "You look annoyed". This was somewhere between a question and a statement.'' ---- '' Nilisha almost fell off her branch as she whirled around to see who had spoken. Staggering ungracefully she finally caught a branch and kept herself up the tree. "Sheesh, one day, you'll give someone a heart attack by sneaking up to them like this," she complained. She wondered for a brief second if she should tell Vidar about the humans that were currently running around in 'his' forest, but decided that this might only lead to unnecessary bloodshed and was not worth it. Instead she just shrugged at the half question.'' ---- '' Kira grumbled to herself as she had run into some rather unfriendly people earlier that day, she muttered something about stupid humans after turning her back on them. She'd decided to go for a ride to put her mind at ease, slowing her roan coloured horse down to a walk she heard two familiar voices and started to make her way towards them. Her green cloak pulled tightly around her, as she approached them.'' ---- '' Vidar smiles softly. "We did not mean to frighten you. His face pulled into a beaming smile "You should watch where you're going!"'' ---- '' Nilisha snorted "I was climbing up a tree, how was I supposed to know that someone was watching me?" Though, in her mind Nilisha slapped herself hard for being so careless. She had become too dependant on her sensing abilities and wherever they didn't work, surprises littered her way. She promised herself to be much more cautious for the future. Somewhere below she heard the sound of a horse crashing through the woods. 'Kira' she thought.'' '' Entering where she figured the voices were, she first looked around on the forest floor, but didn't see anyone. Grumbling she looked up and saw a few shadows in the trees. "Hmmm," getting down she tied the horse off, then looked for a good tree to climb, finding one that was suitable she scurried up it and sat on a low branch, her eyes scanning the tree line for anything out of the ordinary.'' ---- '' Vidar laughed, a shocking, sharp bellowing thunder escaping his lips. "Do you not look up in order to find the next secure branch?" He asked, a quizzical look overcoming his features. "Perfect time to glance around". Stopping short, Vidar looked down, his blue eyes flashing with an electrical hue, as his gaze levelled on Kira's eyes.'' ---- '' Nilisha sighed and look down to Kira, too. Somehow talking to Vidar did not seem to lead anywhere. "Hey girl," she greeted the immortal. "Don't use that branch, it's rotten," she advised carefully. Even an immortal could feel pain, and falling of a tree of such height would certainly hurt.'' ---- '' Kira nodded and lept to another tree, one with a stronger branch. "Thanks for that Nilisha." She then looked to where Vidar was, "hello there, how are you today Vidar." She settled down on the branch and pulled out an apple, chewing thoughtfully as she looked from one to the other.'' ---- '' Vidar smiled, almost warmly at Kira. "I'm quite well. Just taking a tree top stroll. And yourself?". His hands pressed together, almost subconsciously. His fingertips connected, and his hands remained spread apart, save for those five points. Between his palms, ice and fire began to crackle and dart around, a sparkling luminous dance of elements on a minute scale.'' ---- '' Nilisha carefully watched how Vidar played with the elements, completely effortless. The display makes her see her own attempts to come to terms with her ability even more useless. "No problem," she absently told Kira, just a tad slow to answer. The perfume of apples drifted though towards her and brought a low growl from her stomach. Cursing lowly she skipped through her stuff, only to notice that she left her food at home, which led to even more creative cursing of herself.'' ---- '' Kira chuckled and tossed Nilisha an apple "I think that was loud enough to wake even the heaviest sleepers." She then watched Vidar carefully, "A vampyre who plays with fire, intresting..."'' ---- '' Vidar smirks for both accounts. "Indeed, a sleeping giant would have woken with a start." He broke his hands free and the elemental dance rose upwards, dissipating almost immediately. Pushing his cloak ack to reach a pocket, Vidar pulled out a peeler. "Here," he said, tossing it to Nilisha as he kicked his feet upwards, dropping slowly onto the branch as though caught in slow motion.'' ---- '' Nilisha blushed slightly at the comments and caught the apple as well as the peeler. "Thanks Kira. And Vidar," she looked at the peeler in her hands, "I don't think I need that." She threw the small blade back to its owner, than sank her teeth into the fresh apple, delighting in the taste for a moment while she watched Vidar pull off a show.'' ---- '' Vidar landed comfortably on the branch and caught the peeler without looking at it. As one hand placed the peeler back in the pocket, the other brushed snow off the branch and slid along the soft grooves of the bark, softly, almost caringly. "So what brings you both here today?" His eyes flashed across Kira's face and rose to settle on Nilisha's, quite expectantly.'' ---- '' Kira dropped from the tree she was in, landing in the snow drift that was beneath the tree. Standing she brushed the snow off of her cloak. "Simply out for a ride, also did either of you run into a group of rather unhappy people today...they looked almost like campers..." she picked her way through the snow, looking for a few loose branches to start a fire, as she was getting a bit chilly.'' ---- '' Nilisha snorted and raised her hand. "Me. Fucking unfriendly people if you ask me. I stumbled into their 'camp' and they yelled at me like I had just run over their puppy. I hadn't even touched anything." she mumbled a few more, not very lady-like things before she slipped down her branch and gracefully landed on the ground. "They were lucky that I didn't just teach them a lesson."'' ---- '' Vidar smirks. "Interesting to know that campers come here despire rumors in their villages" he mused. "We've got stories of missing persons and deadly monsters circulating in every village remotely close to here". A thought swept over his face. "They could be looking for fame, or may be looking to photograph the creatures" he said, a hint of amusement still in his tone.'' ---- '' Kira shrugged, "Or they could be out here for the hell of it." After having gathered a good size pile of branches, she stomped down a small circle in the snow, grabbing some leaves and a few pine needles she started a small fire. "Ah better, but I say either way, we leave them alone...they were crabby and well...not sure how good of an idea it is to go hunting innocent people."'' ---- '' Nilisha laughed. "Hunting Big Foot or some such? Idiots." Nilisha walked over to Kira and started her fire with a snap of her fingers. "I don't think we should hunt them, too. Though scaring the living daylight out of them might be real option." Nilisha mused. "Sides, who says they're innocent. They could be some crazy, paranoid we-believe-in-vampyres group. I've seen such before." Suddenly the werewolf's eyes lit up with an idea. "You know, I could just check on them for a bit." Nilisha's grin was a tad alarming as she quickly hugged Kira and then went to sneak back to those humans' camp for further information.'' ---- '' Vidar's eyes glinted in the firelight. "I think I know what she's up to. I should create a storm overhead just for the mood lighting" he smiles sourly at himself. "So whats's your occupation?" Vidar called from the trees overhead to Kira.'' ---- '' Kira looked up at him then back to the fire. "Mercinary." she replied coldly. It wasn't a profession she was happy with, but one that had proven to be well suited for her lifestyle...and one that paid well, very well.'' ---- '' Vidar smiled "An interesting occupation. Never been one myself, but I thought about it. I decided my style would be... too messy."'' ---- ('''Kira')Sitting up she shrugged "It pays well, and I can live the way I want...usually I donate most of the money...but I do have enough set aside in case I would ever tire of living in the forest...but don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon."'' ---- '' (Vidar) He smirks. "Money isn't hard to procure. Just invest in stock and let it sit there for a few decades. It accumulates."'' ---- '' Kira sighs, "I've already done that...but I find it much more fun to work for my money sometimes...especially when you don't get caught doing something, makes it a bit more intresting." Chuckling she started to remember a few times where she was almost caught but managed to escape. "What about you, what do you do?"'' ---- '' Vidar idly brushes more snow off the branch. "I lead my coven against intruders into this forest by rival clans," he said bluntly. "So, killed anybody interesting?"'' ---- '' (Kira) She shrugged, "I don't usually pay much attention...since usually it's done from a distance." Kira stood up brushing some of the snow off of her, then picking up some snow she doused the fire, smiling a bit as a small hiss was heard. "Well I'm off for now, perhaps I'll see you again. Seeing as we both tend to frequent this area and well live here too." Untying her horse, she slowly made her way through the forest "Have a good day Vidar, don't leave any bodies if you go after those campers."''